Deception
by CrypticAngel78
Summary: Fate, a princess of her kingdom, has always loved being independent and free. But when her family and kingdom is soon going downhill, Fate is forced into marriage to help save her kingdom. And while this suitor who is now her fiancé has everyone deceived by his charms, Fate is the only one able to see through his deception. But will Fate also fall into this deception?
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

**Hi everyone. This is my new story, _Deception_. Now, as any of you know that have read my first story _Time Trigger _is currently on Hiatus due to serious rewriting and editing. I will also be uploading a new rewritten version of _Angels In The Darkness _and another story called _Fate & Destiny_. Fans of Sonamy, Silvamy and Silvaze will probably enjoy this story. Also, a requested OC is added into this story already. So I can accept 1 last fancharacter into this story. **

**There will also be Knuckouge, Jetave, slight Sonouge and very slight Shadouge. Tailseam is also included. There will be limes in this story, and even possibly lemons later on. The rating may also go up later due to gore, violence, character death, torture, abuse, attempted suicide, sexual themes, possible rape, and some serious mind games. You have been warned! Turn back now if you don't like it. Don't like, then don't read.**

**PM me about your character if you want them added or just write it in the comments section.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters in this fiction besides my own. Any requested OCs belong to their owner.**

* * *

_**Deception**_

"Where have you been?" Mephiles asked coldly as Fate slowly crept back into her room.

He leaned against the tall, tiled stained glass window with his eyes set firmly on the crimson carpet below his feet.

"I-I've been out for a walk." She muttered the reply, her voice no more than a faint whisper of breath. The immortal angelic heart inside her chest raced and she instantly wanted to turn around and run, but that form of retaliation would only stir violent aggression from Mephiles.

"Lies." He growled. And before Fate could even blink, he furiously crossed the distance that separated them.

He grabbed either side of her shoulders and pushed her against the door. "I know where you went," he growled harshly into her ear. "And I know _who _you were with."

Fate could sense the fury in his voice and almost immediately she knew, he was jealous, he was angry, an emotion she had felt - way too many times- while being his captive.

She trembled in fear as Iblis' voice echoed inside her head. '_Accompanying a Lord is like accompanying a hungry tiger. You've got to be careful of your every word and move; because in his presence he's free to do whatever he pleases with you..._'

Fate whimpered as Mephiles roughly pressed his body against her's, pressing her further into the door, she could feel the solid carvings decorating the wood pressing firmly into her back. One hand was around her waist, while the other was around the back of her neck. Normally, whenever Mephiles had her in a compromising position like that, she would have fought back. But Fate's conscious told her to stay put. Mephiles was on the very edge of his limit and she knew it.

"I won't _allow _you to ever touch him, Fate." He growled harshly into her ear, his nose buried in her hair. "I won't allow you to see him or even think about him, you're _mine_, Fate."

Her body tensed as Mephiles tightened his hold on her, her feet dangling inches off of the ground, all of her weight supported by him. She felt as if she were nothing more than a doll to him. She knew he was trying to prove something holding her in his arms like this, it always made him feel strong and sane. It made him feel like he had her, like she was his.

"You're mine Fate, and only mine."

* * *

**Whew! Good to have this written down. This is a scene in a later chapter and this is only the prologue guys. There will be a lot more to come. I hope you enjoyed it at least somewhat. If you want your OC to be the last one added just PM me or tell me in your review. R&R please! :3**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome To My Life

**Hi everyone! I decided to rewrite the first two chapters of this story, because I got a different idea for them. So this story is basically going to go in a different direction then what I had planned ahead. So, I hope you enjoy this rewritten chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Sonic characters in this story besides my own. Any added characters belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome To My Life

The sun's early morning rays shined down brightly on the temporal region. The Temporal Kingdom, or Light Kingdom to some others, was the epitome of beauty in the sunlight. At the Sol Palace a young hedgehog sat on the rooftop of the palace. The angelic hedgehog was a fiery orange shade, with peach skin, an ivory muzzle, wavy long hair put into a half updo with red coating the ends and bangs, vibrant sapphire blue eyes, and red tipped ears. This hedgehog's name was Fate, and she was one of the princesses of her kingdom.

Fate watched in a mesmerized state as the sun rose from the horizon. With her hair blowing in the wind, she could just pretend for one moment, she was just a normal girl with an average life. This small fantasy did not last long, however, for the sound of her door opening caused her sensitive ears to twitch. The sun princess sighed in an almost forlorn fashion as a familiar voice reached her ears.

"Fate! Where are you?"

The angel rolled her eyes at the voice. _Of course_, she thought in slight agitation, _it always has to be Lilith to ruin things for me_. Huffing, the princess jumped down and onto the balcony below, earning a startled yelp from Lilith. Lilith, the moon princess and her sister Fate's darker twin, was a persian blue shade, with pale skin, a silver muzzle, straight long hair with black coating the ends and bangs, soft red eyes, and black tipped ears. Both looked exactly alike, except for their color and personality differences.

"Fate, you know better than to startle me like that!" Lilith hissed/scolded. "And why is it that I always seem to find you sitting on the roof?"

Fate shrugged and smiled. "I don't really know, sister. Perhaps it's because I enjoy watching the sunrise?"

"More than enjoy..." Lilith muttered under her breath. Fate tilted her head. "What was that, sister?"

Lilith straightened her posture. "Nothing. Nothing at all. And I came up here to tell you something very important."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Asked Fate.

"You know very well what, Fate." Lilith sighed. "So don't bother pretending you don't know."

Fate shivered slightly. Lilith was right. She _did _know. Not today, but within a few days she would be meeting with different suitors from different lands. Fate's kingdom and her family weren't faring well, which would mean if the royal family were to lose their wealth, the kingdom would soon meet its demise as well as the royal family would. Which is why Fate was being forced into marriage. To benefit her family and kingdom. Seeing as how Fate was the most likely to be heir of the throne, she had no choice but to be married. And turning 18 three months ago only made this possible.

"Ok, so I do know," Fate admitted in defeat. "But at least I can pretend-"

"No Fate. You can't live this fantasy any more. Besides, mother and father have already picked you a suitor..."

"WHAT?" Fate shrieked in shock. "What about me!? I'm the one getting married here, not them! So I should be allowed to pick the suitor!"

Lilith groaned slightly. Somehow, she had known deep inside this would happen. Perhaps telling Fate about this herself was a bad idea after all. _Should have just let mother and father let her down gently... _The night princess thought in exasperation.

"Fate, if they hadn't picked one out for you, you never would have been married. You were shooting suitors down like enemy planes." Lilith dryly replied. "And besides, this suitor is the best there is. And mother and father say he's a real gentleman. So just try to understand, ok sister?"

Fate remained silent. It felt like her world was tumbling down on top of her. And she had no control over what was happening either. But Fate knew she had no choice, and that Lilith was right. And this was what she got for acting the way she had. Fate looked at her twin in sad understanding.

"I understand, sister," she whispered. "I don't have a choice in this matter, so I suppose it's just better to try to live with it."

Lilith smiled and pulled her distraught twin into a hug. "That's the Fate I know and love. Always the brave warrior. Never one to give up."

As the night princess released the day princess from the hug, Fate looked at her with a curious expression. "By the way sister, do you know who this suitor is by any chance?"

Lilith thought for a few minutes before shaking her head.

"Nope. Sorry sister. But I don't know him. Only that he's incredibly successful and a powerful ruler." Answered Lilith.

"Do you at least know his name?"

"Uhm, I believe it's an M something. That, I'm sure of. But I don't remember the rest of his name. But it starts with an M. Now, I need to get going. It's late for me. Besides, I have a meeting with Scourge tonight. Good day, sister."

Fate murmured a soft farewell to her sister as well as she watched her leave. Once she was sure she was gone, Fate made a face. Scourge was one name she always hated hearing in her presence. Scourge was Lilith's fiancé, and they would be married by at least the end of the year. While her family seemed to like Scourge for his "formality", Fate knew better and had seen what he was really like on the inside. But her family approved, and Lilith seemed to actually like Scourge, so there was nothing Fate could do about it.

Fate gave another sigh that she felt like was the five hundredth she had given this morning. Walking over to her round, king sized canopy bed, she pushed the yellow curtains aside before crawling onto her golden sheets. She laid her head on her pillow and sobbed. How many times she had done this since she was going to have to be married against her will? She had lost count. But it didn't matter to her, because it relieved some of her stress.

_Yes_, Fate thought in misery, _welcome to my life..._

* * *

**Ok! I hope you enjoyed the rewritten chapter of this story, and the rewritten chapter 2 has already been posted up as well. Chapter 3 is up too. R&R, because I love feedback! :)**


	3. Chapter 2: A Royal Disagreement

**Hi again everyone! I've finally got this chapter written. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, so happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Royal Disagreement

The next day had flown by rather quickly for Fate. With tending to her chores with her sister, which ranged from studying for their homework given to them by their tutor, to greeting any visiting nobles with her family, things were going quite well for the princess in training. Fate had ultimately decided it would be best to ignore the fact that her mystery fiancé- which she certainly had not agreed to marry- was going to be arriving into the kingdom in four days time. So she was trying her hardest to ignore the fact her life would soon be completely ruined.**  
**

The day princess was walking alongside her twin Lilith, both sisters talking about the subject of their homework assignment like any other normal day. And for just one moment, Fate could easily forget she was eighteen and was a few years younger again, pretending she wasn't being forced into something she hated.

"So, I was thinking for our assignment that we should use my telescope to see the moon and stars better. Not like yours isn't good enough, but mine is better suited for it, being the Princess of the Night and all," Lilith explained to Fate.

Fate nodded in agreement. "I agree, sister. And I'm sure mine is just as good, but I know I won't ever hear the end of this if I don't agree with you."

Lilith snickered, enjoying her sibling's exasperation. A thought then hit her. Why didn't Fate want to get married? Sure, she could understand the other twin's resistance due to her adventurous and carefree spirit, but the idea of having someone else to support you was not a bad idea at all in Lilith's opinion. But Lilith would never be able to see the things the way Fate did, so it left Fate completely alone in her situation. But Lilith wanted to try to understand Fate, but if not able to understand completely, at least be able to understand somewhat. They were twins after all, sisters, and Lilith loved her lighter counterpart with everything she had. Although they may have had their differences in the past. But Lilith could easily put that aside for now.

"Hey, sister?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why don't you want to get married?"

Fate suddenly felt her stress and sadness from earlier returning. Why did she have to ask her this now? Especially when she was just beginning to cheer up. But knowing that Lilith was only being curious, only wanting to _know_, her reasons for her hatred towards the subject, Fate wasn't too bothered. While Fate wished she could explain to help Lilith understand, she felt as if the other wouldn't understand her reasons as easily as Fate herself did. So explaining would probably do no good, the Princess of the Day realised thoughtfully.

"Sister, why are you asking me this?" Fate calmly asked.

Lilith thought it was a little strange that Fate was being so calm about this, but decided that she was acting. But she had no idea how right she actually was...

"I just wanted to know why. I think it's a little odd that you detest the idea so much. I mean, it cannot be that bad! That you haven't even met this suitor of yours yet!" Lilith answered, hoping to snap _some _sense into Fate.

"You just don't get it, sister," said Fate as she shook her head. "I want to get married on my own terms. _My _terms. I don't want to be forced and shoved into it like I am being now."

"But like I said before, it cannot be that bad. I'm sure this guy is a nice person, and you'll eventually grow to love him, sister." Lilith responded confidently.

_And for some reason, I seriously doubt that_, Fate dryly thought to herself. How could she ever grow feelings towards someone she didn't even know?

"Maybe," she replied, hoping it was enough of a response.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be happy with this guy in just a few months, sister!" Lilith reassured the brighter twin.

The other merely sighed in response. Lilith then decided it was best to change the subject, knowing it wasn't the wisest move to anger the Sun Princess. After all, being the embodiment of the sun, meant Fate not only had control over light but fire as well, making her extremely hot-headed when it came to her temper. And boy, did Fate have a temper.

"Uh... Mother and father wanted us to meet them in the meeting room in five minutes," the Moon Princess abruptly said.

Fate instantly looked shocked before shoving her an angered expression. "What!? Why didn't you say so earlier? We have to hurry, or else we'll be late! Come on!"

Grabbing a hold of her sister's wrist, she began to drag her along in a hurried pace. Lilith had no real trouble keeping up with Fate, seeing as how both were as fast as the other.

"Whoa! Fate, slow down! We shouldn't be running!" Lilith cried, but it was no use at this point.

Once both siblings made it to the meeting room, both of their parents were waiting for them, as expected. Queen Solina the VI and King Orion were discussing royal plans when they noticed the twins walk, or I should say run, in. Solina and Fate looked exactly alike, with fire orange fur and red tipped wavy hair and ears, and an ivory muzzle, but Solina had Lilith's ruby-red eyes. Orion looked much like his daughter Lilith, with the persian blue fur and with black tipping the ends of his quills and ears, with a silver muzzle and chest fluff, but had Fate's sapphire blue eyes. Solina wore a red and gold dress and gold crown and gloves, while Orion wore blue and blue and silver boots, a blue and silver cape, a silver crown and white gloves with silver rings.

"Hello mother, father," both Fate and Lilith greeted in unison. "What was it that you wanted?"

"Hello Fate, Lilith," Solina greeted in return and gave a smile. "We were just planning on having a jousting tournament and a ball not too long afterwards. It will be held as soon as your fiancé gets here, Fate. A small celebration to you and your marriage."

Fate suddenly felt any excitement about this celebration drop to the pit of her stomach. So this was why they were holding it? For nothing more than a celebration for her and the one person on the planet she knew would ruin her life in total. Fate suddenly didn't want this celebration, and usually she knew better than to argue with her parents' wishes, but her locked up anger was beginning to cloud her better judgement.

"What about me?" Suddenly asked Fate.

Now Solina and Orion both looked confused, while Lilith watched in growing anxiety. _Oh no_, Lilith gasped mentally, _don't tell me she's actually going to...!_

"What about you, sweetheart?" Solina asked, confused.

"What if I don't _want _this celebration?"

"Fate, why on earth wouldn't you want to...?"

"Because, I never wanted to be married in the first place!" Fate shouted, her eyes showing fire. "You never let have me have _my _say! Never! You didn't even bother to tell me about this suitor! So why would I want to celebrate it?" Fate now asked in desperation.

Both of her parents were shocked by Fate's sudden outburst, but Fate wasn't done yet. The room seemed to grow much hotter than before, signaling Fate's uncontrolled rage. Lilith, meanwhile, began to inwardly panic at her counterpart's anger. _Oh my Solaris! She really is! I've got to stop this somehow! Of course, if mother doesn't do it first..._

And that thought couldn't ring more true. Solina was the first to recover from her surprise due to her daughter's outburst, and gave her a smoldering glare that could make even the toughest of demons cower. The younger angel seemed to flinch from the glare, but her anger remained, leaving the room ever hotter.

"ENOUGH! Fate, you will calm yourself RIGHT NOW! I will NOT tolerate such insolence! Now cool your rage before you before burn something!" Solina scolded.

Fate felt some of her anger vanishing, if only because of her mother's scolding. Her now silent rage remained, but she refused to let it show. The room instantly cooled down along with Fate's anger, making Lilith and Orion both give relieved sighs. Solina, however, looked disappointed with Fate. She had never seen Fate act out of line like that before! What had gotten into her?

"Fate, I am _very _disappointed in you. We will talk about this again later," the Sun Queen firmly told Fate. "I expect you to never act out of line like that ever again. Understood? Because you certainly know how unstable your powers are at the moment."

Fate's ears pinned back and she looked away. It was true. Her powers _were _unstable. Not that she wouldn't learn how to control them eventually, because she was positive she would learn how in due time. Fate gave a solemn nod.

"I understand mother. I shouldn't have let my anger get to me like that." Fate said in an almost strained voice.

"Very good," Solina smiled, not noticing her daughter's strained tone. "Now, we will discuss this later, but until then you are both dismissed."

Fate didn't need to be told twice. She immediately turned around and strode out of the meeting room, leaving Lilith to stare after her. Lilith, now concerned, took off after her to try to reason with her. But Lilith seriously doubted she could convince Fate into much of anything at this point.

* * *

**So, how was _A Royal Disagreement_? It seems Fate's short temper finally came out, huh? Poor Fate,she has no control over her temper sometimes. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review and tell me what you think. I also love feedback. :) Thanks for reading! See you all in the next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 3: First Meeting

**Hello everyone! This is chapter 3 in _Deception_! I'm sure you've waited a long while for this chapter and I'm sorry to have kept you guys waiting. Also, do NOT ignore this note. If you want to understand this chapter at all, go back and start reading from chapter 1. I have rewritten the chapters due to a sudden plot change. So please turn out now and read the new rewritten chapters to understand what is going on in this chapter. And also, if you haven't noticed, the summary has also been changed as well.****  
**

**Also, I will be posting up two new stories as soon as I can upload them. I'm going to try to finish both this story and my other story _Time Trigger _first. These stories will both be Sonic the Hedgehog stories, and will titled _Claimed _and _A Downward Spiral_. So, please enjoy this long-awaited chapter! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3: First Meeting

Fate walked down the many hallways of the palace in frustration. How much longer would she be able to stand this? She honestly didn't know anymore, especially with how it felt like she was slowly losing her mind. She really hated that she was being restrained to this, being forced into the one thing that kept her tied down. Never once had she thought about marrying due to the fact that she knew marrying a noble of some sort would only wish to tie her down to them, not letting her be the free spirit she truly was. Hopefully, if she was lucky, this fiancé of her's wouldn't care to tie her down and want anything from her. But somehow Fate seriously doubted that would ever happen.

Fate no longer cared where she was headed, as long as she ended up somewhere quiet and where she would be left alone. Fate also knew her sister was looking for her, and she had managed to lose her twin that had chased her when she was walking down many of the halls. Why did _she _have to be married? Why couldn't it be Lilith instead of her? Yes, Fate knew it was impossible because Lilith wasn't the next Timekeeper, but what was the point of harboring such powers if she would only have her life ruined?

Now resenting her abilities and powers, Fate angrily pushed through a random door and slammed it shut behind her. Pausing, the female now noticed she had wandered into the royal gardens. A small smile crept its way onto her face and she suddenly felt more at ease. Feeling much more free, she wandered around for a bit, stopping every once in a while to sniff the different colored roses and wild flowers. Fate always loved the royal gardens, and when she was younger, would come along with her mother to help her tend to the gardens. She always enjoyed the feeling of sunshine beating down on her, whilst Lilith seemed to want and hide in the shadows of an apple tree to avoid the sunshine. Fate was never truly surprised at this, seeing as how Lilith was more for the night than the day.

Stopping in a small clearing she saw the crystal clear pond and sat down near it, hesitantly gazing at her reflection. Staring into her reflection's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, as if it would give her some sort of answer, she sighed and withdrew her attention away from it. A sudden musical trill caught her attention in full, and a rather large smile crossed her face. Getting up and looking to the skies, she saw a golden blur flying her way. Holding her right arm out, she waited until the golden blur landed onto her arm, revealing a phoenix. The phoenix was as gold as the sun, with orange tipping the wings and it's four head feathers being the same color, with a white chest and underbelly with a kite shaped ruby in the centre of the chest that was exactly like Fate's own, and white eyes and a white sun symbol on its head.

"Hello Sol," Fate cooed, gently stroking the bird's back. "I trust you're doing well?"

A soft trill was her only reply. The angel hedgehog only beamed and gently scratched Sol's head, earning a soft purr. If Fate had paid more attention to her surroundings and instead of Sol, she would have taken notice of the dark green eyes watching her in interest. Only a few minutes and a thump sounding from behind her caused her to give a sharp gasp, causing her to spin around to face the intruder. Standing there was a dark shaded male hedgehog. He wore grey and white rocket shoes, white gloves and silver rings, a black and grey cape with silver shoulder plates, had raven black fur, grey striped quills, a chalky grey mouthless muzzle, and dark green reptilian eyes with white fur on the chest.

Fate wasn't really sure what to think of this mystery hedgehog. While something felt seriously off about this hedgehog's aura, Fate decided to ignore it and merely thought of it as the stress from earlier. After all, she really didn't want to talk to or be near anyone at the moment, but she didn't want to be rude. With Sol now perched on her shoulder and seemingly glaring at the dark hedgehog, Fate managed to smile despite her still troubled mood.

"Oh, hello there..." Fate greeted awkwardly, feeling a little tense, but had no idea why. Maybe because she was talking to a complete stranger? "I'm Fate... Fate the Light. Who are you?"

The darker male tilted his head and seemed to observe her curiously. And she could've sworn, that even though he had no mouth, he was smirking at her.

"I am Mephiles. Mephiles the Dark. And Fate the Light... That sounds... Lovely." The other giggled.

Feeling slightly unnerved, she then began thinking of the name. Mephiles the Dark? Now where had she heard that name before? While she was sure she had heard that name from somewhere, she had no idea where from. Maybe from her parents? She felt slightly irritated that she couldn't remember something as simple as a name, but pushed aside her growing agitation.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Mephiles," she said with a polite smile. "Uh, what are you doing here in the royal gardens? Did my family give you permission to enter?"

The demon hedgehog merely smiled, although it couldn't be seen. "Not exactly. But let's just say... That I'm a special guest here. So I have permission."

_Oh joy_, Fate mentally groaned in exasperation, _the one new stranger I manage to meet is a nobleman. Of course. Why couldn't it have been someone else? _Fate was truly frustrated that finally meeting someone new in the kingdom was merely a visiting nobleman from another kingdom. But Fate didn't remember her parents mentioning a noble coming by today though. Oh well, Fate then shrugged it off as her parents leaving her alone about it. Especially due to her little outburst from earlier.

"So, you're a nobleman then?" Fate asked through gritted teeth.

The dark demon looked a touched surprised at her strained question, but answered her anyway. "I suppose so. I'm not exactly a nobleman though. Just a special guest of your kingdom."

"Oh." Was all Fate could reply. It was an odd reply, and even odder that he was being so secretive about it, but Fate decided it was best to leave it alone, knowing she would probably get no real answer if she kept interrogating him.

"So, you are the princess of this kingdom, correct?" Mephiles asked her curiously.

Fate nodded. "Yes. I am. Or more like I should say, I'm _one _of the princesses of this kingdom. There's also my twin sister, Lilith."

"Interesting. Most of the kingdoms I know of only have one princess." Mephiles mused.

"Really? I've never really visited any other kingdoms before, so I wouldn't know. My parents mainly want to keep me locked up in the palace all the time." Fate said with a huff.

"Doesn't sound like you're too happy about it either," he noted.

"No, I'm not. It's not all too fun being kept up in a palace all the time. What about you?" Fate inquired.

"I get around most of the time. But not too much. Besides, I'm here to stay for a while." Mephiles replied.

Fate could hear the smirk in his voice and wondered what he meant by that. Something deep inside her told her everything was wrong about this hedgehog, but she hadn't a clue about why. He seemed nice enough, rather secretive and mysterious though, but he didn't _seem _to pose any sort of threat. So the unease she felt was probably just stress. Or at least, she hoped it was just stress.

"Anyways, you seem upset," the demonic hedgehog noticed. "Why is that?"

Fate sighed. There was nothing wrong with telling someone about her problem, right? "Well... I'm supposed to be getting married to help my kingdom and family. My fiancé, of which my parents chose for me, is supposed to be here in four days. But I didn't agree to this at all, and I'm being forced into something that I absolutely despise."

"Who are they, exactly?" Mephiles asked, but sounded like he somehow already knew.

"That, I do not know. No one's bothered to give me a name. So I'm completely left in the dark in my situation." Answered Fate.

"Then it seems like there's nothing that can be done. I would just wait and see who this person is. I'm sure you'll be quite surprised once you meet him," the demon reassured confidently.

"Yeah, I guess so. Now I really need to get going before someone starts looking for me," Fate said and turned to leave, but not before looking at him over her shoulder. "Uhm, perhaps we could meet again sometime?"

"Yes, that would be nice." The hedgehog purred. "Same place, same time?"

"Uh...Yeah! Sure, why not?" Fate agreed awkwardly, blushing faintly.

Mephiles smirked, amused by her response and reaction. "Very well then. I'll return when I can. It was a pleasure to have finally met you, Fate."

With that said, Mephiles turned and walked away, disappearing into the shadows. Fate still noticed she was blushing and scowled. Why in the name of Solaris was she even blushing anyway!? It wasn't like he had asked her on a date! Although, the request sure sounded like he was, Fate hardly knew him. I mean, she had only just met him! No way was he asking her out. Not that she liked him that way anyway. But as Fate turned to walk back into the palace, she smiled very faintly.

* * *

**Ok! Finally got this chapter written. I hope you readers all enjoyed this chapter, seeing as how I've been inactive for a while. Please R&R, because I love feedback. So please tell me what you guys think. And it seems Fate and Mephiles finally meet. It seems Fate may even like him a little, oh noes! And also, Fate was called Fate the Light before she became the Timekeeper, to any of those who already know Fate from _Time Trigger_. Also, next chapter will be about Mephiles, with Fate maybe included. But it's mostly about Mephiles. So I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4: Trouble Brewing

**Hi again everyone! This is the fourth chapter of this story! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and to any of you who have actually reviewed, thank you! I really appreciate it. So, on with the story!**

**And werewolf99: while I would really like to add your character into this story, I don't really know if I can. Your character is both blind and deaf, and I've never written about a character with these characteristics before in my stories. So I don't know how he will interact with the characters in the story, so I would like to know what you would want me to do. I don't want to change anything about your character, so tell me in your next comment what you think I should do. Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Trouble Brewing

It was getting late in the Temporal Kingdom. The sky was slowly growing ever darker, stars began to appear in the darkening sky, and the horizon was painted the colors of pink, purple, orange and blue. While most would find the sight beautiful, one person did not. Mephiles was leaning against a tree as he gazed out into the horizon, no emotion to be found in his reptilian eyed gaze. He was thinking about his encounter earlier that day with Fate. The angel hedgehog was... Intriguing to the demon. Her personality was interesting he supposed, but he didn't think that was what he liked about the angel. _Wait, like_? Mephiles blinked, surprised. Since when had it come down to like? If anything, he wasn't even sure if he liked her at all. But if he had to choose one thing, it was most likely her naïvety.

He gave an invisible smile at the thought. Yes, she was certainly naïve. And that only made things all that much easier for the demonic hedgehog. Seeing that it was getting much darker, he shifted his thoughts onto other things. If there was one thing Mephiles hated about this kingdom, it was how peaceful, light and orderly it was. There was absolutely no destruction, darkness and chaos in this place. Of course, it certainly would have all that once he took over.

His thoughts lingered on Fate once again. Something about the royal hedgehog caused an odd sort of happiness in him. He had no idea why, but she did. He wouldn't admit it but she amused him quite a bit. She was different from most and was very polite, although Mephiles supposed that was because she was raised up to act that way. And then the thought of why he was here came to mind. He suddenly frowned. The reason he was here was because of power. Once he had Fate and her kingdom under his control and deception, ruling the world with an iron fist came next.

Another reason was because of one certain hedgehog was hunting him down. The demon suddenly bristled with rage. _Shadow the Hedgehog... _He thought to himself darkly. If there was one person on the entire planet that he hated more than anything, it was Shadow. The so-called "Ultimate Lifeform" had tried to chase him down and seal him away. But each time they ever got into a fight, Mephiles would escape before Shadow could finish the job. Shadow may have claimed him as "cowardly", but Mephiles considered himself smart. After all, what was the point of staying and fighting if he would only get sealed away for all eternity?

The black and crimson splashed hedgehog could persist in his worthless chase of him for all eternity for all Mephiles cared. Because if there was one thing he was certain of, it was that he could continue to elude Shadow forever. A twig snapping from behind him caused him to be alert, turning to see who dared intrude on him. For just a second he thought it was Shadow, but an orange-colored hedgehog stepped out instead. His body seemed to be made of lava, with horns and claws made of molten rock, and his lava and molten rock quills were brushed down instead of up. His charcoal colored muzzle was also made of molten rock, and was mouthless like his brother. The hedgehog's eyes were completely green with only black slitted pupils. He also wore a cape and boots made of charcoal colored molten rock.

Mephiles gave a smile at seeing the other male. "Hello brother. What do you want?"

The lava hedgehog rolled his eyes. "Wow, that was a really nice greeting Mephiles. Seriously? What do I want? Couldn't you have been a little more friendly about it?"

The darkness demon glared at the destruction demon. "Now is not the time for such a petty disagreement, brother. What is it that you want?"

"Do I always have to want something?" Iblis inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Mephiles argued, crossing his arms.

"Well, for once you're wrong," Iblis replied, earning a look of confusion from his darker twin. "I thought that you should know that Shadow is arriving here in three days. I think he's managed to figure out that you're hiding out here. That, or he's taken interest in your girlfriend."

The demon spirit blushed crimson from sudden embarrassment and anger both. "She is _NOT _my girlfriend!"

"Yeah, sure," Iblis agreed sarcastically with a smirk. "Come on brother, don't bother trying to deny it! We both know you think she's hot. Literally from what I hear about her temper."

Mephiles growled, agitated and slightly embarrassed. "Shut. Up. I don't want hear anymore of this nonsense! Anyway, back to the more pressing matter. Shadow is arriving here in three days? Do you have any idea why?"

Iblis just shook his head. "No. Not a clue. But like I said before, it's either because he knows you're here, or that he's taken an interest in your precious little princess girlfriend up there."

This time his brother didn't bother scolding him. He was too deep in thought on what to do once Shadow arrived. _It would most likely be because of me being here_, Mephiles mused, _that or he really does have an interest in Fate. But why? Have they met before, maybe? If they have, then I suddenly have the perfect leverage against him._

And if he had a mouth, it would have shown the most wicked grin. Iblis watched his brother silently plotting and sighed. His dark green gaze shifted to the palace in the distance. He had to wonder what Fate was actually like. Was she nice? Smart? Attractive? Spontaneous? Iblis wanted to find out, but didn't want to ask his twin brother, especially with how Fate was such a touchy subject when it came to Mephiles, even if the darkness demon didn't realise it. Iblis really didn't get to socialise much, with how many considered him to be a completely heartless monster. This was somewhat true, but he only did the things he does to help his brother, but many still considered them both monsters.

So when he got the chance he would meet with her. That is, _if _he could meet with her. Mephiles could be extremely possessive of his prizes, and Fate was officially his next "prize". The angelic hedgehog was the first person to actually stir up real pity in him. Iblis didn't really have any friends, unless his brother counted, but even he didn't always treat him fairly. So meeting someone who might not be afraid of him and call him a monster would be a pleasant change. So he truly pitied Fate for what his dark twin might do to her.

_But she isn't his yet_, Iblis realised, _well, not completely anyways. They still have to get married for Mephiles to actually have any real rule over Fate. So until then, Fate had best enjoy her freedom. Because I'm not quite sure if she will ever be able to escape him then._

Iblis' thoughts then wandered over to the matter of Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog was a powerful enemy in battle, and was certainly not one to underestimate. Both Iblis and Mephiles had learned this the hard way. With how many constant battles they had in the past, the whole chase thing was starting to get old. But about why the Ultimate Lifeform was arriving here of all places still confused the lava being. He had a few hunches already but he couldn't necessarily prove them without proof.

"Brother, it seems we have work to do," Mephiles finally spoke up, malice tainting every word.

Iblis raised an eyebrow. "What is it that you have planned, brother?"

"We're just going to do a little research." Mephiles answered casually as he walked passed him.

_Research? For what? What **exactly **are you up to, Mephiles?_

"Research?" Iblis echoed aloud in confusion. "On what?"

"On Fate and Shadow's history, of course. What else? Of course if research doesn't work, then I know someone who can give us that specific information. But I would need to persuade them, possibly even bribe them if needed. But it would all be worth it in the end." Mephiles calmly explained.

_Someone who can give us that specific information? Who? Who could even give us such information?_

"Who is this person, Mephiles?" Iblis asked as he went to follow after him.

"That's not important now, Iblis. Right now what really matters is doing our research. And I think I know just the place to start looking," Mephiles answered, grinning.

* * *

**So, how was _Trouble Brewing_? Please read and review, because I always enjoy feedback! Also, I am now back to rewriting _Time Trigger_! It will be updated as soon as I manage to finish rewriting the other chapters. I promise. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you guys next update!**


	6. Chapter 5: Old Friends

**Hi again everyone! This is chapter five! I'm happy to have finally gotten this far into this story, and I'll update on _Time Trigger _when I can. This chapter is about Fate and the new character, Trishna-Volcir, is introduced in this chapter. Trishna-Volcir belongs to silverlineage. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Also, I try to update on this story at least weekly. So try checking this story on Saturdays and Sundays, even Mondays for any new updates. So I will update on these days the most.**

**And werewolf99: Thanks for responding. What you have suggested really helps me out. So thank you! I will also add your characters in this story, but probably not until later into the story. And I'm also happy you enjoy this story. Thank you for reviewing and for your support! :)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Old Friends

The pale moonlight from the full moon seeped into Fate's room. The angel spirit herself was sitting on the stone railing of the balcony. She wasn't afraid of falling. After all, her wings would keep her from falling to her death. After her encounter with that strange hedgehog - Mephiles, wasn't it? - she had thought a lot about their conversation and the hedgehog in general. She had never met someone quite like him before and that proved to further deepen her curiosity. Who was he? Where did he come from? Why was he here? All these questions and more went through her head and she couldn't get herself an answer. Not until she met up with Mephiles again. And she had no idea when that would be. Or if she would even see him again at all for that matter!

Fate sighed and gazed up at the full moon and stars. While Fate may have naturally enjoyed the day more than the night, gazing at the stars and moon would always appeal to the Sun Princess. Looking at the stars and moon would often give her some clarity and peace of mind, but it didn't seem to be helping her for once. And she definitely needed clarity. The stars reminded her of a close friend of her's she hadn't seen in a while which further depressed her. She only wished she was here...

"Sister! Are you out there?"

_Again? What does she want now? Hasn't she scolded me enough for one day_? Fate mentally growled.

The Night Princess had given her rather thorough scolding earlier when she had returned from the Royal Gardens. The persian blue angelic hedgehog had been more than clear when it came to her anger of Fate's brash behavior earlier that day in front of their parents. And Fate thought she would never hear the other shut up. The other twin could have a way of annoying her sometimes.

"Yes, I'm out here! Why? What do you want now?" Fate asked as she looked over her shoulder.

As expected the night angel spirit walked out onto the balcony. The day and night counterparts regarded each other silently before Lilith moved over to sit next to her. They both gazed into the endless sea of twinkling stars in a peaceful silence. Lilith then broke the silence by speaking up.

"We have a visitor," she abruptly said.

Fate glanced at her with curiosity now. "Really? Who? I didn't know we had any nobles visiting today."

"No, not a noble," Lilith said with a shake of her head. "I'll give you a hint. She's stellar, she's cheeky, and she's certainly carefree."

Fate's eyes widen. "You mean...!?"

Lilith merely nodded with a smile. "Yes. Trishna is here!"

Fate instantly stood up and jumped off from the railing and back onto the balcony. She looked over at her twin. "Where is she?"

"In the family's Royal Lounge. She's expecting to see you." Lilith answered simply.

"Thank you sister. I suppose I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course. Besides, I'm going on one of my late night flights. So don't expect to see me until dawn."

"As normal. Be careful," Fate softly said as she watched Lilith stand.

Lilith chuckled. "As always. But don't worry about me. I'll be fine. See you at dawn sister!"

Extending her graceful black wings, Lilith jumped off the balcony railing and took flight, disappearing into the endless night sky. Fate watched in vague amusement as she did so before turning and walking out of her chambers and heading to the lounge. Trishna-Volcir was a dragon hybrid between a dragon and a demon. Her father Vol'nash Krithnarish was a silver dragon and an old friend to Fate and Lilith's father Orion. Trishna's mother Cydaea was a powerful succubus demon who was part hedgehog, and had left Trishna when she turned five years old. Trishna was five years younger than Fate and Lilith and had always viewed them as her big sisters. The angelic duo would often play with her when they were all younger.

As Fate was on her way to see her old friend, her thoughts strayed over to her other problems. There was the matter of her fiancé who would be arriving in three days. The thought made her sick to her stomach and she forced the thoughts out of her mind. She hated being tied down. She wanted to be on her own. She didn't need anyone else by her side besides her sisters. That was it. Then there was the jousting tournament that would be held not too long after her mystery fiancé arrived. While she often enjoyed such events being held, for once she wanted to do nothing more than avoid it.

_I wish there was something I could do to get out of this. But there isn't. If there was, I would do anything to get out of this nightmare come true... _Fate thought sadly.

Fate would glance at the tall, large and armoured Moirai that would stand guard down the halls. She would even catch glimpses of the tall, large silver giants that were the Keepers. Keepers were alien looking creatures and had a metallic appearance, as well as their skin felt like metal, and had lanky bodies, no mouth, and black and silver eyes. Keepers were a highly intelligent species that inhabited this realm. There were also Seekers that were also were fox/cat-like creatures. They were normally gold and blue colored, with large cat-like ears and fox-like tails, small iridescent blue wings, and gold eyes. They were also highly intelligent, they didn't speak often unless they wanted to, and were called Seekers because they would go out in search of any knowledge that hadn't yet been added to the palace's library.

The library was vast and endless and had all knowledge from the past, present and future in it. There wasn't a single book missing. If there was, the Seekers would go out of their way to find them. The Moirai were angel hedgehogs like Fate and Lilith's own family, were massive and tall and armoured in blue and silver. Their wings were silver and iridescent, and they always carried silver holy spears with them. The Moirai were normally seen in the palace, or in one of the cities or towns as guards. The Keepers were seen guarding gates or very important things.

And the Timekeepers themselves were even more seldom seen. They were only seen attending certain festivities, political events, and giving out important announcements to their subjects. Fate had yet to do these things but knew she would have to do these tasks when given the Timekeeper mantle. Which would be any time now. And now she was standing in front of the doors to the Royal Lounge. The Moirai on either side of the door opened it for her. Fate sighed. She really hated being treated like royalty all the time. She just wished someone out there would treat her like a normal person. Even if for one day.

When she walked inside she was surprised. No one was inside. Feeling befuddled she tilted her head and scanned the room looking for the dragon hybrid. She let out a shriek as she was pounced upon from behind. Falling forward she gave a grunt at impact. Trishna-Volcir sat on Fate's back in a purely cat-like way, grinning ear to ear at her accomplishment. She had silver blue skin and scales, a silver blue long dragon tail, an ivory muzzle just like Fate's, dragon claws and feet, silver eyes with slitted cat's eye pupils, ivory hair that flowed past her hips with silver blue stripes and was like a lion's mane, silver blue curved horns on top of her head, pointed ears, and wore a white cave girl outfit which consisted of a top and miniskirt that had silver blue lines. Her graceful silver blue dragon wings were tinged white and were folded neatly against her back. Speaking of wings...

"Ugh... Trishna?" Fate groaned in question.

"Yes?" The younger thrummed happily.

"Can you... Please get off my back? You're squishing my wings." Fate replied in discomfort.

"Oh! Sorry!"

Feeling the weight of the other being lifted off her caused her relief. Fate then got up and faced Trishna. The two royals gazed at each other for a long while before Fate broke into a grin.

"Trish!"

"Fate!"

The angel spirit quickly enveloped the dragon hybrid in a sisterly hug. After at least a minute of hugging Fate pulled away, looking the younger over. She gave an amused smile.

"Still haven't changed your style, I see," she chuckled.

"Fate, you and I both know I only wear this because my dad makes me. If it wasn't for him, I'd probably already be running around stark naked right now." Trishna grinned.

They both laughed at this. And Fate realised it had been the first time she had laughed again in months. With having to see suitors and now being tied to her unknown fiancé, she just hadn't been feeling as happy as usual. Taking note of the angel's sudden silence, Trishna frowned. Just a second ago she was laughing, and now she was looking troubled. Trishna decided to try to direct her attention away from her troubled thoughts by suggesting something else. After all, that usually worked on her.

"So, is there anywhere I can stay here? I'm probably going to be staying here a while." Said Trishna.

Fate now looked at her, obviously brought out of her troubled thoughts. Fate smiled. "Of course there is! I'm sure my parents would be more than happy to have you here! Come on, we can go ask them!"

Taking a hold of the hybrid's hand she began to lead her along. Trishna gave a grin which showed her sharp fangs. _There's the Fate I know... _She thought happily. But she still couldn't shake the feeling something was off. Fate had seemed very troubled. More troubled than Trishna had ever seen her in a long time. And she had to wonder what was the cause of it.

And now Trishna was more than determined to find out what was going on.

* * *

**So, how was this chapter? Please review, because I always enjoy feedback! :) I'll see you all next update!**


	7. Chapter 6: Summoning the Demoness

**Back again guys! So, if any of you have recently looked at my account, then you already know that I've posted up a new story. The story is titled _The Princess and the Demon _if any of you want to read it. I'll try to update on both of these stories at the same time, but probably won't update on TPatD until sometime next week. I may just update on these stories at separate times. But it really depends on if I have the inspiration. After all, I can't force a chapter, or else it'll most definitely suck. So yeah. Anyways, this chapter is chapter is about Mephiles and Iblis. Again. **

**I may be doing a sort of back and forth kind of thing between the Fate and Mephiles chapters for now. Also, I may be uploading another new story or not. Really depends on if I have the time, and this story may be somewhat like this story in some ways. Or it could be my other planned story which will be called _Heat Stroke_. These stories will be called _Claimed _and _Heat Stroke_. So keep an eye out for either of these stories. So, please enjoy this chapter everyone!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Summoning the Demoness

Iblis glanced around warily at his current surroundings. Where were they? Iblis had no idea, not that he really cared, but was more just interested in the location. Why were they in abandoned ruins in the first place, anyway?

_Oh, right. For research..._

Iblis mentally scoffed at the thought and looked at his twin brother. As normal, the demonic shadow hedgehog was leading. Mephiles seemed more than determined to get here, to these old ruins. Iblis still had no idea how Mephiles even knew about this place. Iblis would curiously glance at the stone walls of the ruins. They had different carvings on them from what he could see, but what exactly they were supposed to be he couldn't tell. The pictures and carvings were unreadable due to age. Perhaps if one took time to study them, though...

If there was one thing he liked, it was destroying things. He wouldn't mind destroying these ruins. After all, what was needed of this place? And his thoughts strayed over to the real reason they were here, searching through dusty, crumbling, old ruins.

"Erm, Mephiles?" he quietly asked.

"Yes?" the darker twin replied.

"Why exactly are we here in a bunch of dusty, old ruins?" Iblis asked and looked around.

"Ah. But these aren't just _any _dusty, old ruins Iblis," he corrected. "This place is a historical location in this realm. It's often used as a tourist attraction."

Iblis raised an eyebrow. "How do you know all this?"

"Perhaps from my unlimited intelligence?" the other replied in a cocky tone.

"Definitely not," the lava-like being deadpanned.

"Okay, okay, so I've done a bit of research on this dimension."

"Knowing you, you probably did more than _a bit _of research, Mephiles."

"Shut up. One can never know too much, brother," Mephiles grinned.

Iblis rolled his eyes and glared at the stone floor. "Anyway, you never actually answered my question. Why are we here in these historical, dusty, old ruins?"

The demonic shadow hedgehog rolled his own eyes now. Leave it to Iblis to twist his words around on him.

"We are going to have to summon someone important here, Iblis. _That _is why we are here," he explained.

_Wait, did he say **summon**?_

"Summon?" Iblis echoed.

Mephiles nodded. "Yes, summon. Besides, we already know this demoness."

_Demoness? Please don't let this be what I think it is... _Iblis begged mentally.

Once they finally stopped they were standing in a large room, a chamber by the looks of it, with a stone alter on a small stone stage. Iblis raised a brow and began observing his new surroundings. Although he never truly took an interest in anything else besides destruction, he would admit that this place had caught his interest. He may come back and destroy it later, maybe, just to see everyone's reactions once they learn about the ruins being destroyed. He smirked. Now that would be fun to see.

"So, is this it?" Iblis murmered with a raised brow. "There's no one here."

"Of course there isn't, brother," the demon spirit hissed. "We still have to summon the demoness, first."

"Oh, that sounds lovely. Making a sacrifice to summon a possibly psychotic demoness! Wonderful plan you got there, Meph," Iblis snarled sarcastically.

His colder half gave a laugh, surprisingly enough.

"We don't have to make a sacrifice of any kind to summon her here, Iblis. And don't call me Meph," Mephiles growled and turned towards a stone wall.

_No sacrifices? I suppose that's a good thing. But I have a very bad feeling about this..._

And he couldn't have possibly been more correct about his feelings. He watched as Mephiles drew a glowing, purple colored summoning symbol on the wall. Mephiles then stepped back. Light suddenly enveloped the chamber and forced them to look away, shielding their eyes from the blinding light. Once the light had cleared they looked back to the summoning portal symbol. It had disappeared and... No one was there? Both Iblis and Mephiles stared, befuddled.

"You called?" A feminine, sultry voice purred out.

"What the...?"

Both Mephiles and Iblis turned around to see the demoness standing there, looking at them with a seductive gaze. The succubus had light blue skin with a soft touch of fur covering her features, long white hair, an ivory muzzle, red eyes that burned like undying embers, a set of delicately curving horns that sprouted from the sides of her forehead and seemed to coil up in a rather feminine fashion, and pointed ears on either side of her head. All she wore was her armour. Her chest piece consisted of a bra-like design of blue and silver skeletal hands, and a simple ring of steel was able to snap on around her hips with a flowing cloth coming down between her legs in the front and back with the colors of dark blue and silver, and tigh-high, lace up, silver blue stiletto boots completed her outfit.

Iblis shivered under the gaze. Everything about this female put him on edge and made his skin crawl. He didn't really know why she caused this type of reaction in him, especially seeing as how he and Mephiles themselves were also demons. And Mephiles was a sure hell of a lot more terrifying than this succubus demon when he wanted to be. So why was he feeling this way? Iblis watched with wary eyes as Mephiles took a brave step forwards and towards the female, his ears perked and alert as he prepared to fight if he deemed it necessary.

"Hello Cydaea," Mephiles greeted lowly. "I see you're looking as lovely as ever."

"Cut the chitchat Mephiles," Cydaea snapped, glaring at him with a steely eyed gaze. "Flattery will get you nowhere. Why have you summoned me?"

"It seems you want to get straight to the point today, huh? Very well. I have summoned you here because I want to know more about Fate the Light."

Cydaea suddenly gave him a look of annoyance. Fate the Light? Wasn't that one of her distant relatives' daughters? If her memory served her correctly Fate was one of her most loathed distant relatives Solina's daughter. She had even bothered to remember Solina had twins, and the other daughter was named Lilith. So why was Mephiles asking her of all people about that petty little angel? This also caused an undying curiosity in the demoness, of which she immediately gave into.

"Fate the Light?" Cydaea asked with a touch of venom to her voice. "You mean Queen Solina's daughter?"

Mephiles nodded. "Yes. That's her. I was wondering if you could give us any information about her past?"

_Hmmm... _Cydaea thought,_ why are they asking me this? There must be something in that pretty little angel's past that they are interested in. But what? Whatever it is, I don't know about it. But I do know someone who does though..._

"Sorry to disappoint you boys," Cydaea spoke, giving them her most bored expression. "I can't help you. And why come to me? I would never involve myself with my distant cousin's daughter. But there is someone I know who can help you..."

"What? Who?" Suddenly asked Iblis, who was getting tired of remaining silent the entire time.

"Why my daughter of course. Trishna-volcir. Such a sweet little thing, but also quite the little terror. Which she must have gotten from me, which is another one of the things I'm proud of that my daughter inherited from me," Cydaea coolly explained.

"Why thank you Cydaea, you have been a great use to us," Mephiles said and bowed, but Cydaea could hear the touch of spite in his voice.

"Ah ah ah!" Cydaea said coyly. "I'm not done yet. I think I deserve payment for telling you such information, don't I?"

Mephiles and Iblis looked at each other in puzzlement. Payment? They hadn't even bothered to think of a payment. Cydaea noticed this and suddenly an idea came to mind, making her grin wickedly.

"Oh?" Cydaea said, noticing their looks of confusion. "You don't have a payment for me? What a shame. But oh! Wait! I have an excellent deal for you then, boys," Cydaea purred with a wicked smile.

Iblis gulped, getting a bad feeling in his gut, and asked," What might this deal be?"

"Seeing as how you have brought me absolutely nothing to repay me by for my services, you must both kiss me as payment," Cydaea explained slyly.

"What!?" Both Mephiles and Iblis gasped, aghast.

Cydaea giggled at their reactions. "Hmhm, yes! Unless you both want to face the dire consequences of angering a succubus, I suggest you comply to my offer. So boys, what's it going to be?"

Iblis and Mephiles looked at one another again. They both gulped. They had never made a succubus angry before in all of their immortal existences, but they had a few pretty good ideas in mind for what Cydaea would do to them if they made her angry and refused to take her offer. So there was only one thing left to do, then...

"Fine," Mephiles growled. "We accept your offer. But I just don't understand why you want this as a payment. I mean, you've never liked either of us in the first damn place! So why do you insist on having this payme-! Mmmph!"

Iblis gasped and stared in shock at what just happened. Cydaea now firmly had her hands on his brother's shoulders to hold him in place and to prevent him from pulling away from her, and had her mouth on his. Or, on his muzzle in this case. The shadow demon was wide-eyed at this and completely tense, obviously taken off guard. After at least of two minutes of watching his brother get kissed by the succubus Cydaea pulled back, a fairly amused expression across her features.

"Wow, I had expected you to actually fight me or something of that sort," Cydaea chuckled as she watched him make a gagging noise, which accompanied a face of disgust. "And why so disgusted? Haven't you ever been kissed before? And just for the record, you talk _way _too much."

"No," Mephiles answered coldly, wiping his muzzle as if it would erase her kiss. "And why would I? I'm a demon for crying out loud! I don't love anyone or anything! And I most certainly do _not _talk too much!"

"Oh? Then why are you so interested in Fate then, hmmm?" Cydaea smirked. She relished in the look of anger on his face at this question, she just loved making him hot and bothered!

"I refuse to answer that. And enough with your games. I haven't got the time for them today!"

"Wow, you're certainly in a bad mood today, huh? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

"Shut up! Now just go kiss my dimwit for a brother so I can leave!"

"Hey!" Iblis shouted, offended.

"Fine, fine, but only because your insistent yelling is getting on my nerves and is starting to give me a headache," Cydaea replied and shifted her gaze onto Iblis. "Now you there, are you just going to stand there or am I going to have come to you like your talkative, smartass for a brother over here?"

Iblis gulped and seemed to pale. He definitely hadn't expected this. How he hated Mephiles right now! Mephiles himself crossed his arms and glared angrily at the succubus at her comment, of which Cydaea promptly ignored.

"Well? Which is it, lava boy? I don't have all day you know. So I suggest you make your choice quickly or else I'll make it for you like Mephy over here."

Iblis sighed in defeat and brushed his molten rock striped quills. This was certainly _not _how he had predicted his day to go today. But nonetheless it would seem he had no choice in the matter. Slowly and cautiously walking up to Cydaea he stopped in front of her and met her gaze. She smirked and bent towards him, pressing her lips to his molten rock charcoal colored muzzle where his mouth would be. Iblis, surprisingly enough, found himself blushing. He had never been kissed before, just like his brother Mephiles. But he had been curious about what it was like. Cydaea held the kiss for a good four minutes before she pulled back, a good two minutes longer than her previous kiss with Mephiles, who was definitely not complaining about this fact.

"Well it was a pleasure doing business with you boys," Cydaea smirked. "But I really must be leaving, for I have something to do. Or more like I should say, _someone_."

Both twins made faces of disgust and wondered just where _exactly _her mouth had been lately. Or if she ever bothered to brush her teeth after she was done. Mephiles and Iblis cringed at the thought and both vowed to wash their 'mouths' with soup or possibly acid when they got home.

"Fine. Just get out of my sight you disgusting, vile succubus!" Mephiles snarled.

"Tsk, tsk, Mephistopheles. Hasn't your mother ever taught you to respect your elders?" Cydaea snickered at his furious look before deciding to leave. She didn't want to anger him so much that he might lash out at her. "Well, I best be on my way. I have places to go, and people to do. Farewell, boys! And also, Iblis, I must admit you've grown up quite a lot since last I saw you. I hope we can do this again sometime. Except we'll be doing a _lot _more than just innocent kissing, my dear," she purred seductively with a sultry smile and wink.

Mephiles growled and Iblis paled before Cydaea disappeared into the shadows, laughing as she did so. Mephiles clenched his fists before punching a nearby wall, making a hole in it. Iblis sighed in relief and was just happy that Cydaea was gone. For now, anyway. Iblis just somehow knew that she would be back and he would be seeing a lot more of her than he liked again later. Mephiles, now a little calmer than before, turned back to his brother with a stoic expression.

"Come on brother. Let's go. I don't want to be here just in case that vile demoness comes back here. And besides, we need to learn more about this Trishna-volcir. But I think I already know who she is. So I think I know just the place to start looking for her," Mephiles grinned wickedly.

* * *

**So, how was this chapter? And it's over two pages long, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys. Especially since most chapters I write are only over one page long. So tell me what you think in your comments and tell me what you think about Cydaea. Cydaea also belongs to silverlineage. Until next update guys! :)**


	8. Chapter 7: Cheering up the Sun

**Well, I'm back again! Sorry for the later update, but I'm not really feeling all that great today, so hopefully I start feeling better before next update. But I'm still going to update, even if I don't feel all that great. So I hope you guys all enjoy this update. Also, if there's anything you want to see in this story, just tell me and I'll see about writing it in. Also, I'll be posting up another fiction which will be called _Fate & Destiny_. It's not only about Fate, but Mephiles as well. But enough talking, please enjoy this chapter dear readers! And thanks for all the reviews and support!  
**

* * *

Chapter 7: Cheering up the Sun

The next day Trishna was sitting in her room given to her by Fate and Lilith's parents. The King and Queen had been more than happy to see her and have her staying with them. They usually always welcomed her with open arms. Trishna's dad, Vol'nash Krithnarish was old friends with Fate and Lilith's dad, Orion. The two had always been great friends, and they still were. But Vol didn't go to visit as much as Trishna usually did, so he was less seen around the kingdom as of late.

Trishna sighed and looked out her window in boredom. She wondered where Fate was in the palace. Sure, the angel had said she and Lilith had royal duties to attend to at the moment, but it had been _three hours_. Just how long did it take for them to be done with their royal chores? Trishna was also curious about why Fate had acted so troubled yesterday. The sun angel seemed depressed, but now that she was here the sun princess' behavior seemed to have brightened considerably. And Trishna wouldn't want see her big sister sad. When Fate was depressed or feeling down, the sun itself seemed to dull along with Fate. Which was never good. Fate just lost her shine and radiance when she hit depression.

Now she was left alone here, all alone and bored in her room. And many knew that it was bad when Trishna-volcir was bored.

"Hey Trish!" The familiar angelic, ethereal voice chimed out happily. "I'm back and done with my royal chores for the day!"

"Really? That's great!" Trishna chirped, turning and looking at the smiling angelic hedgehog. "And you're acting considerably happy today. Is there something I should know about?"

"Well, there's not really anything of importance as of late," Fate said and sat down beside her on the treasure canopy bed. "But I'm just happy to be done with my chores for today. And even happier now that you're here, Trish!"

Trishna grinned at the angel's beaming face. _Ha hah, she's acting like her old self again. And the sun outside is brighter today, too. So Fate must be happy!_

"I'm happy to be here too," she admitted softly. "Anyway, what was with you yesterday? You seemed troubled. Also, I figured you'd be ecstatic because of the upcoming jousting tournament your parents are holding. It's not every day that your parents throw one of those. And you love those jousting tournaments!"

"Oh. That," the angelic hedgehog suddenly looked troubled again. "You obviously haven't heard the big news yet, have you?"

"What big news?" Trishna asked, confused

"I'm getting married, Trishna," Fate explained dully. "I'm being forced into marrying someone who I don't even know."

"What?!" Trishna shouted, standing up. "Why? I don't understand... just... why? Why you...?"

"_Sigh_, it's difficult for even _me _to understand, Trish," she said sullenly. "It's because of the war. Remember? We just got out of a war and won. But not without a price. The war seriously damaged the kingdom and most of the realm. And as the rulers of our dimension, we have the full responsibility of repairing all the damages. That took a huge toll out of our money, Trishna. So we are now, almost completely, broke. That's why I'm getting married. As the seventh of my generation and the next in line to become Timekeeper, I need to marry to become queen."

"So, you're just going to let them sell you into marriage?" Trishna asked in disbelief. "Just going to let your own _family _sell you like common cattle? What is _wrong _with you, Fate?!"

"ENOUGH!" Fate snapped, sounding angry. "That's enough, Trishna! You must understand that I must do what I must to protect my people. I will _not _fail them."

Trishna shrunk back at Fate's anger. Fate could sure be frightening when she was angry...

"I'm sorry, Fate," she apologized sadly. "I just don't understand why it has to be you to be the one to suffer. You don't deserve this."

"It's for my kingdom and those I care about, Trishna," the sun angel said softly. "It doesn't matter. As long as my kingdom and family are safe, then I'm happy."

_I know Fate. I know. I already know how much you care about your family. Especially Lilith and me. You'd do just about anything to protect us two. So... I'll stick by your side till the bitter end, Fate! No matter what!_

"Hey Fate?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm bored."

"You're... bored?"

"Yes, I'm bored. Is there anything we can do for fun around here?"

"Hmm... I don't know Trishna. What would _you _like to do?" Asked Fate with a grin.

_Ha hah! There it is! There's that playful attitude I know and love!_

"How about we prank some of the guards and your sister, eh? Like old times?" The star princess thrummed in question.

"Sounds like a perfect plan, Trish!" Fate beamed. "What should we do first?"

"I know just the thing..." Trishna chuckled.

* * *

At one of the many halls of the Temporal Palace one of Moirai had fallen asleep at his post. Leaning against his spear he was snoring slightly. Trishna and Fate weren't too far away either. Both royals were peeking just around the corner at the guard, wide grins on their faces. Fate looked at Trishna

"You've got the water, right?"

"Yep. I've got the bucket set up. See?" Trishna pointed up above the guard.

Fate's blue gaze followed up to where she was pointing at and she smiled. A large bucket of water was hanging up above the sleeping guard with nothing but a strong rope. Fate grinned and looked back at her little sister.

"Good job, Trish!" Fate praised. "Now what do we do?"

"You already know what, Flames," Trishna winked.

Fate snapped her fingers and a small flame appeared. Squinting the angel aimed for the rope and fired the tiny flame for the rope. The flame hit its target spot on, causing both sisters to high-five one another and watch with giddy smiles as the flame slowly burnt the rope completely off. Once the flame reached where the bucket was being held up, the bucket dropped and fell onto the guard, soaking him with water. Plus, the bucket landed straight onto his head, blinding him. The Moirai guard shouted at his rude awakening and struggled to get the bucket off of his head.

"AGH! WHEN I FIND OUT WHOEVER DID THIS, YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!" The guard shouted angrily, but his voice was muffled by the bucket as he struggled to pull it off his helmed head.

Trishna and Fate giggled before running off and away before they managed to get caught. Although, both seriously doubted that the guard would be getting that bucket off of his head any time soon. The rest of their time was mostly spent playing various pranks on the guards around the palace for a laugh, both enjoying how the guards had no idea who was doing it. Soon enough they decided to quit for today. As both sisters were walking down one of halls from their fun day of pranks, Lilith was heading their way also. Trishna saw her and grinned wickedly.

"Hey, Fate. I see Lilith. Go distract her," Trishna grinned wickedly.

Fate grinned back and went to talk to her sister. Trishna now lowered herself to the ground on all fours and silently kept to the shadows as she stalked the moon angel. She crept forward, bit by bit, until she was in pouncing range. With her wings molded tight against her body, and her tail lashing back and forth playfully, she finally leapt out to pounce.

"LLLIIILLLIIITTTHHH! Hi!"

Now Trishna sat on Lilith's back in a purely cat-like way, thrumming happily. Lilith groaned at the extra weight sitting on top of her back and looked behind her, her ruby-red eyes narrowing. She then shot Fate an accusing glare, who only shrugged innocently at her counterpart's silent judging.

"You talked to me to keep me distracted on purpose, didn't you?" The moon angel asked accusingly.

"I have no idea about what you're accusing me about, sister," Fate said innocently. "I was merely wanting to talk with you."

"Yeah right. Now Trishna! Please get off of my back! You are... squishing my wings...!" Lilith groaned, shifting as much as she could with Trishna sitting on her.

"Awwww," Trishna pouted and got up off Lilith's back. "You're no fun, Lilith."

"Thank you," Lilith huffed as she got up. "Anyway, I was on my way to see Scourge. He decided to visit today."

Fate made a face of disgust for a split second before it was replaced with a blank one. Trishna now looked at Fate in curiosity and question. Fate mouthed "later" to her before looking at Lilith again. Trishna nodded in understanding and looked at Lilith too.

"That's nice of him, sister," Fate said in a monotone voice. "Anyway, me and Trishna were just heading for the Royal Gardens. I suppose we'll see you later?"

"Yes. I'll see you later tonight. Have fun at the gardens you two!" Lilith shouted as she walked off.

Once she was out of sight, and most importantly ear shot, Fate sighed and shook her head. Trishna raised a brow.

"What was that all about?"

"Scourge is Lilith's fiancé. They'll marry at some point," Fate shook her head in disgust. "I seriously don't know what she sees in him. That Scourge is no good for her!"

"I can see what you mean," Trisna nodded. "From the way you put it, this Scourge doesn't sound good at all."

"He's not. But there's nothing I can do about it. Besides, it's _her _life. Anyways, let's get going, shall we?" Fate asked with a smile.

Trishna nodded with a grin, following after the sun angel happily and allowing her to take the lead.

* * *

Fate and Trishna were now lounging in one of the many gardens when Trishna suddenly glanced up an unknown smell. Growling a bit, Fate knew what that meant.

"It's one of _them_," Fate muttered.

"Who?" Trishna asked.

"A noble," she sighed. Now Trishna thought. Then she grinned.

"Let me handle it," she snickered. When the haughty male hedgehog with deep green quills and noble attire walked over, Trishna looked over with boredom. It was what her mother would have done.

"Which one of you is Fate?" He asked.

"So... you don't know?" Trishna drawled out and stretched seductively. Fate hid her smile. The nobleman was doomed. "I am. Why?"

"I am here to marry you!" He said proudly.

"Oh? Did you speak with my Dad yet?" She asked calmly and flicked her tail.

"Is he here? I'll talk to him now," he grinned. "I'm sure I'll win his approval."

"Uh-huh. Right," she sighed and stood up. Then she cleared her throat. "DADDY! We have a live one!"

"What?!" The nobleman blinked. In another room, the visiting Vol'nash Krithnarish was playing checkers with Orion when he heard the call. On looking at his old friend, Orion sighed. Vol looked at him and rose a brow.

"It must be a noble. I'll get rid of him," he said.

"No. He likely thinks that Trishna is Fate. I'll do the honors," Vol grinned in his burnished silver hedgehog form. He rose up to tower over his friend slightly and stretched out his wings. Glancing about with his solid silver eyes, he flicked his tail.

"Save the game. It'll be quick."

"Of course," Orion grinned.

Vol now leapt out the window and landed by his daughter. He cleared his deep throat and let his daughter lean into him for a soft pat to her head. At his muscled form, the nobleman's jaw dropped.

"Okay. You think you have what it takes to impress me?"

Meanwhile, Fate continued to muffle her giggles with a golden wing. This was just too funny! It looked as if the nobleman was about to wet himself! The nobleman remained speechless at the sight of Vol, his jaw opening and closing as he attempted to speak but nothing came out. Vol raised a brow at him inquisitively, not looking impressed.

"Well?" He growled, looking him in the eye. "Is there something you want to say?"

"Uh... uhm..." The nobleman now cleared his throat and backed away. "I think I'm just... gonna go now. I'm clearly in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Indeed you are," Vol muttered and nodded.

The nobleman took this as sign to leave and he took off like a bat out of Hades. Fate, once he was gone, allowed her muffled laughter to burst out as she wiped tears of mirth from her eyes.

"Oh! That was too good! I haven't laughed so much in a while, now!" Fate chuckled. "And it's good to see you, Daddy Vol! Did you just get here?"

"I've been here for a few hours now, Fate," Vol said. "I tried to find out where you and Trishna were, but couldn't seem to find you anywhere. By the way, there have been a series of small accidents with the guards. One of which had a bucket stuck on his head. Would you know anything about that?"

Fate and Trishna hid their smiles and remained perfectly blank. "No. We wouldn't know anything about that, Daddy Vol. Trishna and I have been here in the Royal Gardens the entire time."

"If you say so. And besides, I've got a checkers game to finish with your father, Fate," Vol sighed. "And I cannot understand how that hedgehog wins _every _time! I mean, it's as if he can see into the future to see what move I'm going to make!"

As the dragon in hedgehog form continued to grumble to himself as he flew back to finish his checkers game, Trishna giggled and looked over at Fate in amusement.

"When are you gonna tell him that your dad can actually look a few minutes or more into the future?" She chuckled.

Fate smiled. "Never, probably. Besides, I'm going to save that confession for later," she winked.

Trishna now laughed. "Can you just imagine what my Dad's gonna do when he _does _find out!? Your dad will be in _so _much trouble!"

"Hahahaha! Yeah, Daddy certainly will be in trouble once Daddy Vol finds out," Fate said in agreement. "Anyways, want to go find Sol?"

"Yeah! Sure! Why not? Besides, I haven't seen Sol in months. By the way how is the phoenix doing by the way...?"

As their voices faded away as they walked away into the vastness of the Royal Gardens, neither took notice of the dark male hedgehog watching them leave with his cold, soulless dark green reptilian eyes.

"I've finally found you," Mephiles hissed in dark amusement. "Trishna-volcir."

* * *

**Well! Here's the new chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and please review! The feedback is always appreciated. So tell me what you think and I'll see you all next update! Bye! :)**


	9. Chapter 8: Night meets Flame

**I'm back again guys! I'm finally feeling good again, which I'm glad about, so I should be able to update without feeling bad this time. Also, I'll try to get updating on _The Princess and the Demon _story as soon as I can. Although, it's the story I'll be updating on the slowest. But anyway, please enjoy this new chapter guys!**

**And Knuckles lover 1245: your OC will be added in when I can put them in. I don't add OCs in as quickly as I used to, so please be patient with me and I will have them added into the story when I can.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Night meets Flame

Iblis walked around the Royal Gardens of the Sol Palace in boredom. His brother had come here in search of this "Trishna-volcir" character to try to get the information he wanted out of her. That is, _if _this Trishna person was here. Iblis just had the sneaking suspicion Cydaea was lying to them and had tricked them so she could watch them go on a wild goose chase, and laugh her demoness backside off while doing so. And while Iblis knew Cydaea wasn't always an honest person, he didn't really think she would lie about having a daughter. After all, what was the point in it? Sure, watching them search for a nonexistent person for a while would be entertaining, but it would get boring eventually. So why do something that would only bore her in the end? Iblis didn't know, not that he really cared.

_Just as long as Cydaea keeps her filthy hands off me, I'm okay with it..._

And then there was the matter about why he was wandering around these vast gardens aimlessly in the first place. While Iblis could care less about his brother's subconscious obsession with the sun princess of this realm and kingdom, he didn't really care to be here. He didn't even want to help his twin go on a scavenger hunt for Cydaea's daughter, anyway. True, Mephiles had told him that if he didn't want to tag along with him, that he could just go and wander around this dimension in search of something entertaining to do. And while the thought of going back to those ruins they had gone to before to summon Cydaea and destroy them sounded enticing to the lava being, he decided to let his brother drag him along. But he refused to go with his twin to help him find Trishna.

Which was why he was here now.

"Geez, where in the bloody hell am I?" Iblis asked himself as he looked around the gardens in disdain. "Gosh, this place makes me sick. It's just so... so _peaceful_. And _serene_. It makes me sick at how there isn't a speck of destruction or disaster in this whole place. Just why the hell is Mephiles so interested in this Fate girl anyway? If she lives in a place like this, that definitely means that she's just as orderly and serene as the rest of this world."

Iblis shook his head and sighed. It was going to _kill _his brother to be tied down to a girl like that. Mephiles and the words peace and serenity didn't fit in the same sentence. At all. Mephiles enjoyed bringing destruction, doom and devastation to the world just as much as Iblis did. So why marry a girl who saw things the exact opposite way around? The lava hedgehog demon didn't know that either.

"Heh heh. I suppose it's true what they say. Opposites attract," Iblis chuckled at his own joke and looked around again. "But seriously, just how big is this garden? It's as if they made it this big on purpose. And where the hell did Mephiles go, anyways? He said he would be back. But who knows how long it will take for him to do that!"

Iblis sighed and rubbed his molten rock horns in a soothing way. Doing this always calmed Iblis down. It was his personal way of calming himself down before he exploded and seriously destroyed something. And he certainly didn't want to destroy the royal family's Royal Gardens. That's all he needed.

Iblis still had no idea where his brother may have wandered off to though. _I swear, if Mephiles left me here on purpose to confuse me and get me lost for a laugh, I'm so gonna punch him into a wall!_

Iblis grumbled to himself and wandered around another part of the gardens until he came into a small clearing. But this part of the garden he had wandered into, it was... how could he put it? It was _darker _than the other parts of the gardens. As if the sunlight shied away from it whilst the moonlight would always beam down on it. Iblis looked around at this part of the garden in confusion and curiosity. _Why would this part of the garden be so much darker...? If anything, this place is best suited for nighttime. Not daytime. Huh, wonder why..._

Iblis looked around for a moment longer before deciding to wander this different part of the vast gardens. He was merely curious as to why this part was different from the rest. He eventually made it into a large clearing surrounded by trees, bushes, and other foliage and gasped. But the clearing itself wasn't what suddenly had caught his interest. A female hedgehog stood there, tending to some dark shaded dark blue rose bushes. They were the same dark blue color she was. The hedgehog's black tipped ears twitched and she gasped, spinning around to face the stunned lava being.

And if he had thought she was beautiful from behind, she was gorgeous up front.

Her silver muzzle was agape in mild surprise and confusion, her ruby-red eyes showing shock. He could faintly make out the shape of the graceful, midnight black wings folded securely against her back. Iblis stared at her, dumbfounded. _Who is she...?_

"Uh..." was all she managed to say. Iblis smirked. He liked her voice. "Who... who are you? And how did you get into my private garden?"

Iblis rose a brow. "_Your _private garden? You mean, this place belongs to you?"

The mystery girl gave a slow, hesitant nod. "Yes. This part of the Royal Gardens belongs to me. And you never answered my question, sir. Who are you?"

Iblis nearly chuckled. She was almost seemingly frightened of him one moment, the next she was almost considered angry. Iblis decided to humor her, if only because he wanted to know who she was in turn.

"My name's Iblis. Iblis the Flame. And who are you?" Iblis introduced and asked.

"Huh. Iblis the Flame? That sounds familiar, but I don't where from. But to answer _your _question, I am Lilith of the Night. My sister is Fate the Light," Lilith answered.

_Haha, Fate the Light huh? That's what she's called? Wow, the exact opposite of my brother. And... Lilith of the Night? It suits her. So, Fate and Lilith are sisters? I had no idea Fate had a sister. Let alone a _**_twin _**_sister! This has certainly been interesting information to learn..._

"Lilith of the Night, eh? And this... Fate. She's your sister?"

"Yes. She is my twin sister."

"Ah. So I take it you and Fate are the lovely princesses of this kingdom and realm I've heard so much about, then?"

"Uh, yes. Her and I are the princesses of this realm and kingdom. How did you know?"

"Just call it intuition," smirked Iblis. "Anyways, this lovely part of the gardens belongs solely to you?"

"Yes. Indeed it does," Lilith nodded. "How did you get here, anyhow? No one but me and my sisters know of this place."

Iblis was a little confused when she said "sisters" instead of "sister" but shrugged it off.

"I was wandering around these gardens and I got lost. So, I explored some more and here I am!"

"Hmmm... so I take it that you ended up here by mistake then?" Lilith inquired.

Iblis nodded. "Yep. I ended up here by mistake, because I got lost. So I'm sorry if I disturbed you, Lilith."

"No, no! You didn't disturb me!" Lilith quickly reassured. This was the first time in a long time she got to talk with someone besides nobles, her parents, Scourge or just her sister. It was a pleasant change, and she was going to try to make it last. "Uhm... would you mind staying for a while? Just to talk?"

"Uh, sure?" Iblis answered, confused and happy by the request. "Why not? I mean, it's not every day that I get to talk to someone new."

"Me neither..." Lilith agreed softly.

And as Iblis moved closer to her to stand beside her and help her with the garden as they talked, he had never been more thankful that he had gotten lost before now.

* * *

Mephiles silently followed the two princesses and listened to them talk about various topics in boredom. Currently, Mephiles was sitting on a large, sturdy branch of a tree and watching Fate and Trishna below from above in boredom. The leaves and shade hid him from sight perfectly, so he wasn't concerned about them detecting his presence. The various topics ranged from Fate's royal duties, to what Trishna had done while she was away, and many other various things. Mephiles didn't really pay too much attention to anything they discussed, unless Trishna happened to say anything that particularly piqued his interest. After all, he needed to learn a few things about her before trying to get the information he desired from her.

"So, what are you going to now Fate?" Trishna said as she looked at the sun angel curiously. "I mean, you're going to try to get out of this marriage somehow, right?"

This made Mephiles' ears twitch and he shifted his gaze onto them from above. _Hmmm, what's this about now...?_

Fate looked at her uncertainly. "I don't know, Trish. As much as I'd love to, there isn't a way to get out of this. Unless I want my whole world and kingdom to be doomed. I can't allow that, and you know it."

That's true," Trishna nodded in agreement. "But... what if we make a plan to get you out of this? I'm sure if we work together, we'll be able to create a plan for you to get out of this arranged marriage _and _save your kingdom and this dimension! What do you think?"

"I... I suppose so, Trish," Fate slowly blinked, a touch surprised at the other's thinking. "I don't see why not. As long as this stays a secret though, okay? No one else can know about this, or else we'll both certainly be in serious trouble."

Trishna nodded. "Of course Fate! This is our little secret! Just between us."

As the two began discussing various things that didn't interest Mephiles at all, the shadow demon was thinking about what the two had just discussed furiously. _So, you're already trying to escape me, Fate?_ he hissed mentally with subconscious possessiveness, _you won't get away from me that easily. Especially now that I know that you and your little sister are plotting against me. After all, once I want something, I always get what I want._

He sighed quietly and leaned back against the tree. Fate was his. No matter what he had to do to have her. He wanted her power. Fate was much more powerful than she appeared. Especially with the strong amount of Chaos Energy he sensed coming from her. In fact, even more Chaos Energy radiated from Trishna than Fate. But Mephiles was going after one at a time. After all, he couldn't rush things, or else everything he had planned for would go to ruin. And he wasn't going to allow that.

Fate was powerful. And Mephiles liked power. So, why not go after her? Having her on his side would surely give him an advantage against Shadow. And if he was correct about Shadow and Fate already knowing each other, than he had an even bigger advantage against him. Fate's power and realm would soon be his, and there was nothing that Shadow could do to stop him. Now Mephiles just had to sit back and wait for Shadow to arrive. And when he did, Mephiles was more than ready. He wasn't giving up. Not after all the trouble he had went through to get here.

Mephiles glanced down at the two sisters for a second. Fate and Trishna were sitting in the lush green grass, talking away about things he could care less about. The golden phoenix he had seen Fate with before when he had first met her - Sol was it? - was sitting in Fate's lap as she stroked his head. The bird's white eyes snapped opened and looked directly at him. Mephiles narrowed his eyes at the bird. The bird appeared to be glaring at him. Glaring at _him_. Him! Of all the nerve, the bird certainly had some guts! Although, the demonic hedgehog wasn't quite sure about why the phoenix disliked him so. After all, he hadn't done anything to the bird to cause him harm. Yet. Because if the bird got in the way of his plans, he was definitely going to be rid of the golden feathered little pest.

_Hmmm, it's interesting how the bird and Fate have the exact same jewel on them. The exact same type, shape, size and color. Strange... I wonder why this is. But I shouldn't care. It's of no interest to me or my goals. But it's still curious, though.._

Mephiles shook his head to clear these thoughts out. He was sure he would find out about it later. Besides, only two more days and he would be revealing himself to the public. But until then, he was going to keep to the shadows and keep his presence here hidden. Along with Iblis. Both brothers would remain under secrecy until the right time. Speaking of Iblis...

"Where is he anway?" Mephiles whispered to himself quietly in question. "Sure, I told him to stay put, but knowing him he probably only wandered off. Grrr, now I'll have to go hunt for him!"

Knowing that there was nothing more of interest happening here, with the two sisters, Mephiles disappeared into the shadows. He had more important matters to attend to. One of these matters being tracking down his brother.

Mephiles searched around the gardens for what seemed like hours before he found his brother. The lava being had just appeared from around the corner leading into the darker shaded area of the gardens, a pleased expression on his face. The shadow demon hedgehog felt confused at how his brother looked pleased while he definitely should have looked annoyed and bored, but Mephiles shoved his curiosity aside and his interest was overshadowed by anger. Mephiles appeared in front of him from out of the shadows, scowling at the lava being as he halted his steps when his dark twin appeared before him.

"Where were you? It took me hours to find you, at the most!" Mephiles snapped, ire in his voice.

"I was only exploring around the gardens for a bit," Iblis shrugged.

"And also, why were you looking so pleased? Please don't tell me you _burned _anything! I swear, if you burnt a single thing in these gardens, I will personally crush you lava brain!" Mephiles snarled, looking furious.

"Relax brother!" Iblis huffed, feeling annoyed himself now. "Geez, I didn't burn anything down, okay? I was only looking pleased because I met someone in the gardens."

Now Mephiles looked amused. "Really? Who were they?"

"I'm not telling you, brother," Iblis scoffed. "Besides, I only talked with them for a good bit. And I don't want _you _anywhere near them!"

"Fine," the shadow demon huffed, looking annoyed again. "And I found Trishna-volcir, just so you know."

"What?! Really?" Iblis asked, shocked. "I was beginning to think that Cydaea had lied to us and tricked us!"

"Apparently not," Mephiles shook his head and chuckled. "Besides, I'm not going after her just yet. I'll wait awhile before going after her to get the information I'm looking for."

"Huh? Why? You seemed so obsessed with getting that information earlier," the lava demon responded in confusion.

"Because Iblis, I fully intend to get close to Fate and her parents first now," Mephiles explained coolly. "It will only make it all that much easier to find her that way. And then I'll make sure Trishna tells me everything I want to know. And Fate and her parents will never suspect a thing. And patience is everything, brother."

"I never saw you as the patient type..." Iblis muttered lowly under his breath.

"What was that?" Mephiles asked in annoyance.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Iblis quickly replied.

"Very well, then. Let's get going. We'll just sit back and watch to see what else happens until our moment to appear arrives. Let's go," the dark hedgehog said as he turned and began walking away.

Iblis watched him walk away for a moment before sighing and going to follow after him.

* * *

**So, tell me what you guys all think about this chapter! And I hope you all enjoyed. Until next update!**


End file.
